Spider-Man Vol 1 53
... The Scarlet Spider's battle with Venom has taken a turn when the symbiotic monster begins strangling the hero. Still thinking less of himself for being a clone, the Spider is about to accept this as par for the course. Venom, knowing that he is fighting an impostor, intends on killing the Scarlet Spider so he can go back to finish his job of killing the female symbiote.The female symbiote is not identified here, she is named Scream in . Venom has been trying to kill her since . Hearing this, the Spider can't give up with the woman's life on the line, as he that wasn't the way Aunt May raised him. As he fights free, he can't believe that Spider-Man would let this creature roam free, even making a deal with him.Venom had a vendetta against Spider-Man since . He made a deal to stop going after Spider-Man in . Eventually breaking free from Venom's tendrils, the Spider hits Venom so hard he is knocked into a billboard across the street. Meanwhile, at the Daily Bugle, Ken Ellis is typing his story about the Scarlet Spider's battle with Venom. He is obsessed with getting an interview with this new hero in his attempt to overshadow Ben Urich as the Daily Bugle's star reporter. He is interrupted by J. Jonah Jameson who has come to congratulate him for a job well done. Back in Times Square, the Scarlet Spider is working to dodge Venom's attack. He has to keep reminding himself to trust in his abilities to guide him.In this story, the Scarlet Spider is able to dodge one of Venom's blows with his spider-sense. However, it has been a long-standing fact that symbiotes are do not set off Spider-Man's spider-sense. As such, it shouldn't trigger the Scarlet Spider's spider-sense as well. Needing to take down Venom before he gets hurt, the Spider fires a number of his impact webbing on the symbiote to try and bind him up. At that same moment, the Grim Hunter visits his father's grave once more.Kraven the Hunter committed suicide during his last hunt. He vows to his father that he will track down Spider-Man once more and either he or the wall-crawler will die the next time they meet. Back in Times Square, Venom is wrapped up in the Scarlet Spider's webbing. This gives him a moment to pause and wonder if Spider-Man was the one who changed over the years, or if he himself changed. While inside the web cocoon, Venom struggles to get free. At that moment, in Salt Lake City, the police get a communique from New York City.This communication is depicted as being sent via a fax machine. This should be considered a topical reference per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616 as this technology is generally considered obsolete, particularly its use in law enforcement. When one of the officers looks at it, they inform Lieutenant Jacob Raven that the perp he has been chasing for years has just turned up in New York.Jacob Raven's hunt for one of the Parker clones is complicated. The details of which are explored in - . While back in New York, Venom breaks free from his webbing and lunges at the wall-crawler, knocking both of them off the side of the cliff. While elsewhere in the city, Gavin Thorpe has returned from his trip abroad. Unhappy with the state of his crime organization, he kills his brother for letting him down. He has decided to retake control over his family organization. When he learns that Spider-Man has been causing his organization problems, something that Thorpe intends to rectify. Back in Times Square, the Scarlet Spider and Venom are fighting on the street. He tries another attempt to stop Venom with his impact webbing. This time, he fires it into Venom's open mouth, separating the symbiote from its host. With Eddie Brock's skin exposed, the Scarlet Spider manages to tag him with one of his venom stingers. He then begins laying into Venom, unaware that he is being observed by the mystery man known as Kaine. Kaine wants to destroy the Scarlet Spider but intends to wait for the right opportunity. With Venom knocked out, the symbiote tries to bond with the Scarlet Spider, but the clone refuses to allow it to bond with him. The strain of the rejection knocks the alien creature out. Soon, Guardsmen arrive on the scene and take Venom and his symbiote into custody. In the aftermath of the battle, the Scarlet Spider is proud of himself for being able to defeat Venom and feels confident that he can handle anything from now on, unaware of the various forces that are marshaling against him that he will have to face in the future. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Midtown ******* ******* ******** and ********* *** **** ***** ****** Items: * * * and * * | Notes = Continuity Notes Continuity Errors | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}